Jade Academy
by OkamiSamurai
Summary: Hiro comes to a new town, goes to a new school and makes new friends. But he soon finds out that life at Jade Academy is harder than he thought, luckily though... he's up for the challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Jade Academy

Chapter one: Another normal day at school… almost

Tigress's P.O.V

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

The most annoying sound ever to be made woke me from my sleep; the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and laid back down on my bed and enjoyed the silence. It was short lived however, for not even three minutes went by before I heard the voice of a older woman come from down the hall.

"Tigress! Get up dear, time for breakfast."

I didn't answer I just continued lying on my bed. Why did it have to be morning already? Couldn't the night have lasted a little longer? Just another hour would have been fine.

"Tigress! Did you hear me?"

I decided to answer this time.

"Yes Mom. I'll be down in a bit."

I threw the covers off and got out of bed. I went over to my mirror to see a beautiful (if slightly disheveled) young tiger looking back at me. Yikes, I must have been tossing and turning a lot last night. Oh well, nothing a quick brushing can't fix. After I had brushed my fur I went over to my closet and got out my school uniform. Today was the first day of my second year at Jade Academy, a very good school by the way, and I gotta admit… I'm pretty excited.

So I got into my uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with the Jade Academy seal over my heart, a knee length skirt ( not a huge fan of it ) and a tie. Not a lot of people were happy about the whole school uniform thing, but in all honesty it doesn't look too bad. Once I was dressed I took my smartphone off it's charger and turned it on. While I waited for my phone to boot up I put on a little lip gloss and a tiny spritz of perfume.

Now I was ready. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had gotten a text late last night. Curious I opened the app and frowned when I saw it was from my ex boyfriend. Without bothering to read it, I deleted the text. I want nothing more to do with him.

Shaking my head, I left my room and went to the dinning area where my family was eating breakfast. In front of an empty seat was a small stack of pancakes. Yum!

"Well good morning sleeping beauty. What took you so long?" My Mother, who was wearing an expensive business suit asked. Mom was a lawyer for a very big law firm so the time she could spend with us was limited, but we always enjoyed every second together.

"Oh, come on Mom. I didn't take that long." I replied.

Next to me was a slightly older tiger boy who pointed at my pancakes. "I was just about to eat those; that's how long you were taking."

I smiled a little and playfully punched him in the arm. "I would kicked your butt if you had."

He chuckled a bit. "You probably could sis, you probably could." My big brother said finishing his own pancakes. My brother, Jin, was a student at Jade University and was working to vet a good career… if his goal to become a famous football star doesn't work out.

"Come on now, finish up you two. You gotta get going soon." Said a big, burly tiger man sitting across from me.

"Got it pops." Jin answered. My father was a architect. He was the one who actually built our house, and he did a damn good job too.

And sitting in a highchair next to Mom was the newest addition to our family; my baby sister Rosey, who was playing around with her food instead of eating it.

I took the last bite of my pancakes and looked at the clock. "Oh! I gotta get going!" I exclaimed. I put my dishes in the sink and made my way for the door.

"Alright dear, have a good day." My Mother called. I said my goodbyes and quickly made my way to school.

After a couple of blocks, I saw a pair of figures in the distance. One was big and the other was very skinny. Even from a distance I could tell who it was… my two oldest friends; Po and Viper.

Po was a panda who was a member of the cooking club last year, but I heard he was nominated for the club's head chef at the end of last school year. None of us were really surprised, Po is a phenomenal cook… but when your father owns his own restaurant and you were getting cooking lessons from a young age these things are almost bound to happen.

Viper was a green tree snake, and captain of the dance club. How she was able to accomplish that without having arms and legs I still can't figure out, but as it turns out she is the best dancer in the whole school. Ribbon dancing was something she was particularly good at… well, she did have almost ten years of practice so of course it would be.

"Hey Tigress!" They both said as I approached.

"Hey guys. You ready for our first day?" I asked.

"Oh definitely." Po said enthusiastically. "I can't wait for cooking club to start. This year is going to be awesome!"

Viper and I smiled at Pos antics, ever since we were little Po was always the life of our group ( the others, we'll meet up with later ) in fact on more than one occasion Viper referred to to Po as a "one panda party".

"Speaking of a awesome Po, is this the year you finally talk to… her?" Viper asked with a sly grin.

A blush appeared on the pandas face. Po had a crush on a member of the dance club, a snow leopardess named Song, but whenever he tried to talk to her he'd choke and miss his chance. Viper and I had tried to help, but it never seemed to work.

"Yes." Po finally answered. "This is the year I ask her out."

"We'll be cheering you on Po." I said patting him on the back. I'd be really happy for him if he got a date with his crush, but honestly I think I'd be a little jealous too. The reason? Because I want to find a guy like the one you hear about in fairy tales and love stories. And I know it sounds a little cheesy but I would love to meet my prince charming one day. But after the catastrophic fail my last boyfriend was… well let's just say I'm in no hurry to start another train wreck like that again.

After a few more minutes of walking we made it to the gates of Jade Academy. To say the school was big would be an understatement, it's freaking massive! It's also very elegant, kinda like the schools that are exclusively for rich kids. But as long as you can pass the entrance exam ( which is ridiculously hard by the way ) you can attend a school like this.

We followed a group of students through the doors and, because I wasn't paying attention, i bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I-"

…. I froze.

In front of me was a white furred wolf with icy blue eyes.

Ok.

I will admit it right now…

This guy is kinda cute.

"Oh hey, you guys think you could help me out?" He asked. "I'm kinda new here."

New guy huh? Well that's nice. New… cute… guy…

What the hell am I thinking!?

I mentally slapped myself and nodded. "Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well I'm supposed to report to the principle before the first class so…" He trailed off, probably expecting us to know where this was going, which we did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Viper get a sly look on her face. Oh no. I can already tell where this is heading.

"Right, well just go up those stairs over there." I said pointing to a flight of stairs. "Go to the third floor and it's the fourth door on the left."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Thanks. By the way, my name is Hiro." The wolf… Hiro introduced himself holding out his hand for me to shake it.

I took it.

"Pleasure to meet you Hiro, I'm Tigress. And these are my friends Po and Viper." I introduced myself and my friends who both shook his hand.

"The pleasures all mine. Well I'd love to stay and chat but… got places to be you know." Hiro said making his way to the stairs. "Maybe later you can give me a tour of the place." He called out as he ascended the staircase.

"Yeah, sure." I called back, waving goodbye. Once he was out of sight I turned to Viper who was still giving me her "look". "What?" I said kinda defensively, quickly heading to my locker.

"Well someone's got eyes for the new guy." Viper teased. I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Was I that obvious just now?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I responded, hoping they'd buy it.

Wishful thinking.

"Come on Tigress, I actually thought you were going to start drooling for a second." Oh great, now Po is in on to now. Still my thoughts suddenly wandered to Hiro and that charming smile he had.

"Maybe after we help Po with his girl trouble, we could see if we can help you ask the new guy on a date." Viper teased some more.

"Absolutely not." I shot the idea down immediately. Sure he was cute and all, but I didn't know anything about him. And after my ex… well let's just say I'm not ready to start dating again right now.

Viper and Po knew that my last relationship was a miserable failure so they stopped their teasing. "We were just kidding Tigress, just… try to be friends with the guy first, huh?" Viper said changing her look from sly to sweet.

Po nodded with what Viper said. "Yeah Tigress, no pressure. Besides after what happened with… him… you definitely deserve a break from all that."

I really do have the greatest friends a girl could ask for.

As I made my way to my locker my thoughts once again drifted to the white wolf.

Looks like this year is going to be an interesting one.

 **A/N. HEY YOU GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS! That's right everyone I'm still alive! Now some of you might be wondering… what's up with this new story? Where has this guy been all this time? And what is the situation on Rising of the Moon? All good questions…**

 **First of all… I've been busy with real life stuff. All of it a major headache I might add.**

 **Second… I'm starting this new story because I've hit a bit of a roadblock with Rising of the Moon and this is a way to help me get the creative juices flowing.**

 **Well that's all I got for now. I hope you all like the first chapter of Jade Academy. Don't forget to like, fave and review.**

 **See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade Academy**

 **Chapter two: New Day, New School, New… Problems.**

Hiro's P.O.V.

I stopped at the top of the stairs to take a second to really admire the place.

This is a really nice school!

I mean if you didn't know any better, you'd think this was one of those super elite universities. Big four story buildings, long elegant hallways, and I peeked in the classrooms… they were quite a bit bigger than the classrooms at my old school; and the desks were big and made of… I took a closer look… yep, nicely carved oak.

Man, am I lucky to have been able to attend this school.

Now some of you might be wondering how? How did I get a chance to come here?

Two words…

Pure. Luck.

You see a applicant test got mixed up in my stack of homework ( a massive stack that night ) and once I got to the applicant test I was so tired from getting all the rest of my homework done I didn't really pay attention to what I was doing. And I didn't bother checking everything over afterwards, just fell asleep after I signed my name at the bottom.

So two weeks later I was told that I won the scholarship to one of the best high schools in China, Jade Academy.

Believe me, I was just as shocked as everyone else there.

But there was no way I was missing out on a chance like this. All as well, I was probably gonna get kicked out of my old school anyway… for… reasons.

First thing you need to know about me; I like to have fun. And sometimes ( like 90% of the time ) that means having a laugh at other people's expense… mostly the people who deserve it. Like, for example… the school bully, or the popular girl stereotype, the school football captain/ quarterback. People who think they can get away with putting me through all kinds of grief, and when I get a little payback using the school's shower system and some pink hair dye suddenly I'm some kind of out of control delinquent.

But more on that later, I just made it to the principal's office.

I opened the door and right in front of me was a desk with a small fox lady typing furiously away at her computer. At the edge of the desk was a nameplate; Miss Ling. I guess I gotta talk to her first.

I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could get the words out Miss Ling spoke first.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a no nonsense kind of tone.

Something tells me I don't want to get on this lady's bad side, so I just answered.

"Uh yeah, I'm the new guy and I'm here to see principle-"

And that's all I got to say.

"Through that door." She said pointing to the right.

I followed where her finger was pointing and saw a door with fogged glass and bold black letters that read "Principle Oogway".

Well alrighty then. I went to the door, and before my hand even reached the doorknob…

"Knock first!"

I looked over my shoulder, Miss Ling was still typing away at her computer. I sighed inwardly and rapped my knuckles against the glass three times.

"Come in." I heard an older males voice say from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and took a quick look around the room. To one side there was a bookshelf that held small trophies, pictures of students and teachers around a plaster volcano or a medieval catapult, and a set of encyclopedias.

On the walls were certificates and awards for, put bluntly, being the best school. Best overall GPA, best science fair projects, best sports teams… this is a man who obviously takes a whole lot of pride in his school and his students.

Makes me feel a little honoured to have lucked out enough to come here.

After my quick look around the room my eyes settled on an elderly tortoise sitting at a majestically crafted desk. The old tortoise, Principle Oogway I presumed, smiled and gestured for me to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. I sat, and offered my hand for him to shake it.

"Good morning sir, I'm Hiro Hanzoku…"

The principle smiled and nodded. "Yes, I've been looking forward to your arrival young man." Mr. Oogway then opened his desk and took out some papers. "Now as you know, Jade Academy is a very prestigious institution. In fact, graduation from this school would open so many doors to many universities across the country."

I had assumed so. This is a damn good school after all.

"However it also depends on how much effort you put into your schoolwork. You must be ready to put in %110… are you ready for this Mr. Hanzoku?" He asked me.

I smirked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I responded confidently.

Mr. Oogway nodded, visibly pleased with what he heard, and handed me the papers which were made up of the school rules ( I'll thumb through those later ) and my class schedule. "Now I think I took up enough of your valuable time." He then wrote a little note and passed it to me. "Give that to your homeroom teacher; it will excuse you for being late." he said with a kind smile.

I took the note and stood up, after the principle and I said our goodbyes I left the office and checked what my schedule said. Homeroom was happening right now… so I had better get going.

The classroom was a floor below were I was now, so I started walking to the place I was supposed to go. It wasn't hard to find, it was actually right next to the stairway. Next to the door was a plaque, and carved onto it was the words…

Mr. Shifu

History.

I took another look at my schedule, and… yep, I have Mr. Shifu's class later on today. But that's later.

I opened the door, and when I took a step inside well over a dozen eyes were focused on me. What? No one's ever seen a wolf before?

"Can I help you?" A stern older males voice asked.

I followed the voice and saw a short red panda sitting at a desk in front of the class.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy…" I handed the teacher the note Mr. Oogway gave me earlier. "...sorry I'm late."

The teacher… I'm guessing this is Mr. Shifu, glanced at the note I had just handed him and nodded briefly. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you." He then cleared his throat and addressed the class. "Everyone, as I said earlier, we have a new student joining us today; please give a warm welcome… to Hiro Hanzoku." Mr. Shifu introduced me to the class.

I smiled and gave a little wave to everyone, which was received with a few waves, a couple smiles, and a lot of nods.

"Now, if you could take your seat and get ready for your next class."

I nodded to Mr. Shifu and scanned the room for a empty seat. The classroom looked like a college lecture hall, three tiers of desks, and I gotta admit it looks kinda classy. Unfortunately just about every seat was taken…

Except for one…

And a familiar face was sitting there.

It was the tiger girl who bumped into me in the foyer earlier, Tigress I think her name was. Yeah, that's it. When our eyes met… she gave me a small smile, and oh emm gee… she has a cute smile.

Anyways, I walked up to the third tier and sat down next to her. "Hello again." I greeted as I set my stuff down.

"Hello again yourself." She greeted back. "So, how are you liking the school so far?" Tigress asked me, closing a book she was reading.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not a bad place, just met the principle… seems like a nice guy." I said honestly. Principle Oogway is defiantly cool with me.

Tigress smiled at what I had just said. "Yeah, Principle Oogway is the nicest man I've ever met. He's like everyone's favorite grandfather."

I nodded. I can agree with that. "Although I do have to express some concerns." I said, making her give me a questioning look. "I'm thinking I'm going to get lost a few times here; this school is freaking huge!"

Tigress chuckled a little and shook her head. "Here let me see your schedule." I handed her the paper that had my class schedule and after looking over it for a few seconds she got a surprised look on her face. "Well, for the exception of P.E. you have all the same classes I do."

I raised my eyebrows, I was not expecting that.

"So just stick with me, I'll have you knowing this school like the back of your hand by the end of the week."

That brought a smile to my face. At my old school not a lot of people would go out of their way to help out the new guy. I'm starting to think this school has a lot of good people.

"Aaaannnnnd another thing…" She raised her eyebrow at me. "I'm not sure I'm digging these outfits." I gestured at the school uniform I was wearing. A crisp white shirt with the schools symbol, a red tie and navy blue pants with a red dress coat. I'm not really the "fancy" king of guy so a uniform like this is a little out of my comfort zone.

"Oh, I don't know." Tigress said. "I think red is definitely your color."

But I could learn to like it.

At that moment the bell for the next class rang, and everyone was on the move. And it was at that moment I realized… "I don't have any textbooks or anything." I said as the realization suddenly dawned on me.

"No worries." Tigress said, gathering her things. "All the stuff you need is already in your locker. The school supplies you with everything you need, cool right?"

Very. And talk about convenient. All that's left is to find out where my…

"Here, let me see your papers again." Tigress held her hand out and I placed the papers in her open palm. She skimmed through the papers for about a minute until she found what she was looking for, then she had a surprised look on her face. "I know where this locker is." Part of me wasn't surprised.

"You do?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah." She smiled. "It's right next to mine." I was not expecting that either. I followed her into the hallway and as we made our way to where our lockers were she was greeted by everyone we passed.

"Wow, you must be pretty popular around here, huh?" I joked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so, although honestly I can't see how it got that way." For real? I haven't known her for an hour and I can see why everyone would like her, she's nice and very pretty.

Wait… uhh…. Forget I said that last part.

We got to our lockers and just as she said, they were right next to each other. I scanned through my papers to find my locker combination and once I did, put it in and opened the locker… I admit I was a little impressed. Inside was not only the textbooks I needed but also a bunch of other school supplies. Notebooks, pens, pencils the works! Now this is a school that knows how to treat it's students.

"Pretty nifty huh. Principle Oogway decided that the school would give us all we needed to get through our classes. He really does look out for his students." Tigress said pulling out what she needed for the next class, which was math.

I got out what I needed too and asked. "Is there anything I need to worry about from the teachers?" A legitimate question.

"Not really." She answered. "Most of the teachers are very patient. They're always willing to put in some extra effort to help out anyone who is struggling with their lessons."

Well that's good to hear, I know a few things I could definitely use some extra help with.

Tigress closed her locker and faced me with a smile. "Anyway, c'mon can't be late for…" She stopped. As I closed my locker I noticed a grey spotted paw on her shoulder, and her smile had disappeared… replaced with a angry look of annoyance.

"Morning baby, haven't you been getting my texts?".

 **A/N. Hey this chapter didn't take as long as you all thought it would. I mean come on lets be a little honest here, you all thought I'd be gone for months again. Well I'm happy to say that's not the case.**

 **Anyways first I'd like to thank everyone who left a review on my last chapter, it really means a lot to me. Next I encourage everyone to drop a review on this chapter, I just like to know how I'm doing.**

 **Real quick, some of you might be wondering where the hell are the other characters like Monkey and Crane…? Rest assured they will make their appearance.**

 **Until next time. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade Academy**

 **Chapter 3: Hanging out with a new friend**

Tigress's P.O.V.

I swatted the hand on my shoulder away and turned to face my ex-boyfriend… Tai Lung.

He was a snow leopard, tall, good looking, and muscular… but that's all he had going for himself. He was also a bully who thought he was entitled to everything just because he came from a rich family. To this day I still can't figure out what possessed me to say "yes" when he asked me out on a date. Thankfully it ended after a couple of dates; apparently after the first date he had no problem showing me what a jerk he could be. He probably believed I thought it would be sexy or something.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Ooh, someone's an ice queen this morning." He chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him, I had told him a couple weeks ago that it was over between us but it seemed like he either ignored me or thought I was joking.

"Yes I got your texts… and I immediately deleted them. I told you already, we broke up… deal with it." He grinned and raised his eyebrow at me, yep it not getting through to him. Instead he pats my cheek and says…

"You're so cute when you try to sound tough."

….

….

I'm going to kill him!

I balled my right hand into a fist and was just about to knock this S.O.B. out when I felt a nudge at my shoulder. I turned around to see Hiro putting a notebook in a cinch bag and putting it over his shoulder.

"Hey, I'd hate to cut this short but… uhhh…. don't we have places to go?" He said, pausing to check the time on his phone. Right now I'd like nothing more that to give Tai Lung a bloody nose, but the look in the wolf's eyes told me it wasn't worth it. And he was right, we had another couple minutes before the next class starts. And no matter how much I may want it, knocking Tai Lung unconscious isn't worth getting detention for being late.

"Right. Come on new guy." I playfully called him. "We have calculus next." I closed my locker and walked passed the snow leopard, who now had an unpleasant look on his face.

….

I never should have taken my eyes off them.

"Hold it."

I heard Tai Lung's voice behind me, and when I turned around my new wolf friend was being stopped by my ex. Of course, Hiro hasn't been here one day, and Tai Lung is already trying to bully him.

"Who the hell are you?" Tai Lung asked with a scowl, keeping Hiro where he was by putting his hand on the wolf's chest. I was about to pull the jerk off of my new friend when I noticed the tiny smirk on Hiro's face. I was actually surprised, usually Tai Lung can intimidate anyone, including the teachers. But Hiro… he didn't look intimidated at all.

"I the hell am Hiro." He answered. People were already watching the three of us, a decent amount of space was made between the two boys and the groups is students on either side of the hallway… and I knew why…

In case things broke out in a fight.

I heard a small growl escape Tai Lungs throat. This is getting bad! Whenever someone tried to stand up to Tai Lung it always ended with that person getting knocked down, and Tai Lung getting a bigger head than he needed.

"Oh, I see. You think you're funny do you?" The snow leopard snarled, grabbing a handful of Hiros shirt.

"Yeah, I also think that swimming shouldn't qualify as a sport. What's your point?" Hiro asked. OMG if I knew he was a smartass I would have separated them sooner. As I heard a snarl from Tai Lung I rushed forward to stop this before it escalated any further.

"Oh, I'll show you what my point is!" Tai lung almost yelled as he pulled his fist back to punch the wisecracking wolf in the mouth. I dropped my bag and books and tried to get between the two ( not exactly the smartest decision, I know ), but before I could do anything…

"TAI LUNG!"

A voice rang out down the hall. Everyone turned and made way for a female snow leopard with dark red fur, a bamboo sword and an armband with the Chinese character for "Discipline" on her upper left arm. Scarlet; first year, head of the disciplinary committee…

And Tai Lung's little sister.

Scarlet pointed her bamboo sword at her big brother like an accusing finger and started shouting at him.

"It's the first day of school and you're already causing trouble! You may have gotten away with this last year, but now things are gonna be different!"

Yeah, Tai Lung has had run ins with the Disciplinary committee more than any other student in the school. Bullying, tardiness, skipping classes. You'd think he'd be expelled for all of the trouble he's caused last year, but he's actually untouchable… I'll explain why later.

Tai Lung scowled at his little sister. "Beat it squirt. I'm gonna teach this little Smart mouth a lesson."

Ok now might be my chance to separate the wolf from Tai Lungs grip… at least that's what I was thinking until…

"I don't think you're qualified to teach anything pal." Hiro said with a smirk. And earning another death glare from Tai Lung.

Why is Hiro making things worse here? If he could just stay quiet and let the disciplinary committee handle things…

Tai Lung grabbed another handful of Hiros shirt, and pulled the wolf closer until they were almost nose to nose. A deep growl erupted from Tai Lung's throat as he bared his fangs at the new kid.

"You just don't know how to shut up, do you?" Tai Lung snarled. Hiro winced and shook his head a little… and what he said next… made me start thinking about calling an ambulance for Hiro.

"Ugh, and you don't know how to brush your teeth."

No one laughed…

No one spoke…

I'm not even sure anyone was even breathing…

All eyes in the hallway were on the snow leopard and the wolf… and were waiting for the inevitable bloodbath that was sure to happen.

" _Now you're dead."_ Tai Lung breathed as he pulled his fist back, preparing to knock my new friends head clean off his shoulders.

*CRACK*

The sound of Scarlet hitting her big brother on the head with her bamboo sword reverberated throughout the hall, and everyone present winced in sympathetic pain… except for me of course.

Tai Lung let go of Hiro's shirt to massage the pain from his head, which gave me an opportunity to walk up and drag the wolf away by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with everyone grabbing my shirt today?" The wolf complained.

"Quiet!" Was all I said. Hiro silently raised his hands in defeat. My eyes then turned to the Lung siblings; the little sister was dragging the elder brother away by his ear. Honestly if the situation wasn't so serious I would have thought it hilarious.

"You and I are going to have a quick trip to Principal Oogway's office before class." Scarlet said with her brothers ear between her pointer finger and thumb. "Oh, and as for you wolf."

All eyes turned to Hiro, who was innocently pointing at himself as if to ask "who, me?"

The younger snow leopardess eyed Hiro up and down before speaking. "Make sure you behave yourself around here; you do _not_ want to get on my bad side." Which was true enough… in some ways Scarlet was actually scarier than her brother.

Hiro responded by… giving her a quick salute… followed by a wink.

I almost facepalmed.

As soon as the Lung siblings were out of sight I grabbed a hold of Hiro's ear causing a continuous stream of "ow ow ow ow"'s to come from the wolf's mouth… which I straight up ignored.

"What in the world were you thinking!?" I hissed at him. After looking at him once people knew not to insult Tai Lung; it was just something you didn't do. Those who tried… were, as Tai Lung would put it, "put in their place". And now it seemed like Hiro was about to join the ranks of the broken down… and broken.

I let go of Hiro's ear and let him speak.

"Ouch… What? Did you think I was going to roll over and play dead for that jackass?" Most smart people would have done just that. "Look… I've been in and out of a whole bunch of schools in just my junior high years." Still wanna know the story about that. "And if there is one thing I've noticed it's this…"

Hiro paused to pick up the school supplies I had dropped earlier. He organized it all and handed them back to me.

What a gentleman.

"While every school has a different name, a different way of doing things, and different people there is one thing that remains the same… and that… is the schools social hierarchy."

Ok….

Where was he going with this?

"You see…" He continued as I led the way for our next class. "I'm sure you already noticed this but, every school has the same kind of social structure which consists of the "pops"... and the "nots"."

"I'm sorry." I interrupted. "The what and the what?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The popular and the not popular." He explained.

Oh.

Honestly I never really thought about the schools social structure. It just never felt like it had anything to do with me. Could I have been wrong?

"Anyway, the popular folks consist of jocks, cheerleaders, rich people, club presidents and occasionally… bullies. While the not popular crowd consists of… well everyone who isn't in any of the categories I mentioned earlier."

I see…

Sorta.

"So what's the point to all this?" I asked. Stopping outside of calculus , wanting to hear how this ended.

"My point is… out of all the schools I've been to, out of all the years I've been in junior high… do you know how many Tai Lungs I've met? How many have tried to bully me into thinking they were better than me? And how many of them I've stood up to?"

Do I want to know the answer to any of these questions?

"Look Tigress, for me… this isn't anything new. And I'm going to get through this the way I always have…. Charging in headfirst with a wiseass attitude and a charming smile." He walked in the classroom after he had done speaking, leaving me out in the hall.

I shook my head a little. Yeah he was definitely a wiseass….

And he was definitely charming too.

The day had gone by pretty uneventfully, of course the only thing people would talk about was how the Hiro stood up to Tai Lung… who I had not seen since the incident, which worried me greatly.

For the exception of gym, Hiro stayed by my side all day. While we had time between classes I managed to find out a little more about the wolf.

For example… his favorite kind of music is rock, kinda fits him if you ask me… His favorite school subjects were math and science. And I tried to get "what you like to do in your down time" and "dream for the future" out of him, but he said that we needed more time to get to know each other before he starts "talking about that".

During lunch ( in which Viper and Po managed to get an entire table for Hiro and I ) I tried to ask him about his favorite sports and he told me his favorite sport was… unique and left it at that. I guess he wanted to keep some of his secrets… for now anyway. He did, however, tell me that he was a pretty good mechanic and that by the time he was nine he could take a car apart, clean it and put it back together even better that it was before. Now that I had to admit impressed me.

Before I knew it the first day of school was already over. We made our way to our lockers for the last time today and started to make our way out of the school.

"So, how'd you like your first day here?" I asked with a little smile.

Hiro sighed with a grin. "Ya know Tigress… I think I'm gonna like it here."

I knew he would.

Well he was definitely a winner with me, I absolutely couldn't wait to hang out with him more. But before that could happen I needed to see how he'd get along with the rest of my friends. I wasn't worried too much though, if he and I can get along this well, then the rest of my friends were going to love him.

Just thinking about how this new school year was going to go made me smile… a lot in fact.

But that smile faded as soon as we stepped out the doors…

Where Tai Lung was waiting…

 **A/N.**

 **Alright, so this chapter took a bit longer than I had hoped, but I'm telling ya it wasn't my fault! Life keeps getting in the way…**

 **Anyways along with reviews on this chapter I'd like everyone to tell me what they think of the characters so far. Hiro, Tigress, Scarlet, and Tai Lung… I wanna hear what you think of them so far.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
